The principal goal of the administrative core is to create an environment that promotes the conduct of multidisciplinary research on minority health in partnership with communities towards the development and implementation of programs to improve the health and reduce disparities. The administrative core will provide overall direction, coordination, central services and administration of the project, facilitating communication among the COE Exploratory Center's cores and between the Center and governmental agencies regarding the goals, approaches and results of its research activities. It will provide general administrative support to all investigators. The administrative core is also responsible for administration of the activities of the Program Advisory Committee (PAC), and planning, coordination and travel for the meetings of the PAC and the Program Executive Committee. The Administrative Core will promote the best possible scientific research, both from the individual projects and among the projects and investigators, and facilitate the communication of results to partnering communities, the scientific community, the sponsor and the public. The COE Exploratory Center will build on the foundation established by the EXPORT Center on Health Disparities in Smaller Cities that began in fall 2004.